girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Money Counts Badge
The Money Counts Daisy leaf is part of the "Financial Literacy" badge set. When a Girl Scout Daisy has earned this leaf, she will know more about money and what it's worth. Activity #1: Treasure Hunt Leaf Connection: Step 1—Understand the different kinds of coins Time Allotment: 20 minutes Materials Needed: * Assorted coins (pennies, nickels, dimes and quarters) * Posters or pictures of the coins with the names. Steps: # Hide coins throughout meeting space prior to girls’ arrival. # Once all members of the troop have arrived, have girls search for the most money (coins) they can find in five minutes. # After five minutes, ask the girls to come back together and begin sorting the coins that they found into four different groups. # Have the girls present what they found to the group. Ask one girl to volunteer to explain how she sorted her coins. # Have the girls sort their coins by color. Continue to sort using different categories (such as, big vs. small, which way the heads face, smooth or bumpy edges). # At the end of the activity, review each coin with its name. Activity #2: Money Math Leaf Connection: Step 1—Understand different kinds of coins and Step 2—Know more about paper money Time Allotment: 20 minutes Materials Needed: * Coin Equivalents Worksheet (one per girl) * Four quarters, 10 dimes, and 20 nickels for each girl* Steps: 1. Discuss with girls the value of the different coins and visually show how certain coins can add up to equal one separate coin. # Explain to the girls that they will be figuring out how many quarters, dimes, and nickels are needed to make a dollar. Provide each girl the worksheet and a set of coins. # Challenge girls to figure out how many coins you need to have $5.00 in quarters, nickels, etc. *Note: If needed, request families to send coinage needed for the activity with girl. Plan to have some extra for those who forgot. Activity #3: Cost of Fun Petal Connection: Step 3—Find out the cost of fun Time Allotment: 20 minutes Materials Needed: * Coloring utensils * Paper Steps: # Ask the girls to list things they do that cost money, such as go to a movie or eat at a restaurant. # Now ask the girls to each think of one thing they like to do that costs money. Have each girl draw her “cost activity” on a sheet of paper. # Have each girl share her drawing and activity with the group. # Now challenge girls to think of activities they like to do that don’t cost money, such as play at the park or go to the library. # Ask girls to brainstorm activities they would like to do as a troop that cost money and activities that are free. For activities that cost money, help girls understand how much those activities would cost to do together. # Optional: Have girls pick one activity from each list that they can do together as a troop this year. Category:Girl Scout Badge Category:Daisy Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Financial Literacy Badge